Summer Holiday
by tact-and-impulse
Summary: When the kid's away, the parents will...eventually miss him enough to spy on him. KenKao, canon-compliant. Gift fic for syolen.


**Author's Note: Via the Ruroken Secret Santa on Tumblr, this was my Christmas gift for syolen! Any flavor of KenKao indeed, along with NSFW.**

* * *

He was digging in the grass again.

Kaoru sighed from her spot on the porch. Ever since her four-year-old son had learned that the yard was more interesting than staying inside, he preferred what nature had to offer, even after his neighborhood playmates left for the day. Well, at least, the summer weather was nice and the hours were long. The sun hadn't sunk below the horizon yet, but she noticed that the sky was slightly darkening.

"Kenji, it's time to go inside and eat. Oh? What have you got there?" She went over and knelt to his eye level, directing her focus to his clasped hands. She hoped it wasn't another earthworm. "Come on, show Kaa-san."

"It's a flower." He opened his chubby palms to reveal the snapped off head of a dandelion. "Kenji found it. It's pretty, so here." He thrust it toward her, and she smiled as she took it. It was only a weed, but her heart swelled at the sweet gesture.

"Thank you very much, Kenji. Kaa-san will use it to decorate the table, because today is special. But first, we have to clean you up." She ushered him towards the wash basin and took a bar of soap to vigorously rub away the dirt and grass.

"Special?" He repeated, as she rinsed his fingers.

"Mm-hmm. We have a surprise for you."

His eyes widened. "What is it, what is it?"

"We're going to tell you, after you finish all of your dinner."

"Is it a toy?"

"It's not, and don't worry, it's not clothes either." She dried off his hands with a worn cloth. "It's better than that."

"A kitty?" He suggested, as he followed her inside.

"Nope."

He hopped in place, suddenly overcome with eagerness. "Sakabato?!" That had been an early addition to his vocabulary, and she shook her head in dismay.

"That belongs to Yahiko-nii now, remember? You can keep guessing after you eat."

He gave a whine of complaint but trudged to the table. Kenshin was already seated and had just set down Kenji's portion, when their little boy climbed into his lap. Kaoru beamed at the sight, settling herself next to them as Kenji tried his luck with his father. "What's the surprise?"

Kenshin looked over the boy's head and flashed an amused glance at her. In response, she cheekily lifted the dandelion and placed it in the middle of the table. "Your son knows how to give gifts. And at least I showed some restraint. If it was you, you would have spilled everything."

"This one could have resisted…" He didn't sound convincing.

"Tou-san, tell!" Kenji demanded.

Kenshin sighed and leaned back to smile at him. "Well, Tou-san can give a hint. It's your surprise, but it might involve someone else too."

"Um…" He puffed out his cheeks, thinking as hard as he could. "Ah! A baby?"

Kaoru spluttered.

"Is that what you want? If it is, then Tou-san and Kaa-san will do their best-"

"Kenshin, you idiot!" She tugged his hair in admonishment, and his strangled 'oro' made Kenji laugh hard enough to forget for a moment. They seized the opportunity to feed him a clump of rice. After all, if he was chewing, he couldn't say any more.

After they finished eating and Kenshin began to clear away the dishes, Kaoru revealed the surprise to their fidgeting son. "Kenji, do you remember Hiko-san? The very tall man with a big coat and sword?" Kenshin's master had visited around the New Year, to deliver a toy sheep.

He nodded. "Yes!"

"Then, in a few days, you'll be staying with him for a week." Hiko had suggested the idea, since Kenji was already showing fascination for Hiten Mitsurugi and apparently 'needed some discipline'. Kaoru and Kenshin had taken some time to consider it, but they agreed after their child had escaped to the dojo roof too many times.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san too?"

She hesitated. "No, we'll be home, but we're going to be with you all the way to Hiko-san's house."

His reply was immediate. "Don't want to go."

"It's only a week, Kenji. Hiko-san wanted two weeks, but Kaa-san said no, that's too long for your first time away from home. Anyway, you'll have a lot of fun."

"Hmph!" He threw his arms around himself, as if trying to fold them, and turned away with a pout. Kenshin's choked laughter was in the background, and he murmured.

"He acts just like you, Kaoru."

"So it's my fault, isn't it?" She shook her head, before addressing Kenji again. "Fine, if that's what you want. But then you'll never learn how to use the sakabato." That day wouldn't come for years, if at all, but mentioning the reverse blade did the trick.

He perked up a little. "Only a week?"

"That's right. You say 'good night' seven times, and then you'll be home again."

"…okay." He said at last.

"Alright, that's settled." Kaoru exhaled in relief. Kenshin's mood was also good; he offered to give Kenji his bath and was still grinning as they left for the bathhouse. Meanwhile, she sorted through Kenji's clothes, already starting to pack for the impending trip.

* * *

"You're late." That was the first thing Hiko said, when they arrived at his house. Kenji was half asleep in his father's arms, while Kaoru held his satchel.

"We apologize, Shishou, but we decided to stop for lunch first. You'll have to worry about one less meal." Kenshin gave a tight smile.

"As if I ever worry. Now, let the brat down and say your goodbyes."

Kenji was slightly cranky as he was set onto his feet, but Kenshin ran a calming hand over the boy's head. "Listen to Shishou, and don't leave his side."

"Be good, okay?" Kaoru hugged him tightly. "Remember, we'll be back after you say 'good night' seven times."

Finally, they had to pull away and wave to him, fixing on cheerful smiles. It didn't quite work, because Kenji looked downcast. "Bye." He said in a small voice.

She wanted to rush over and embrace her son again, but Hiko lifted him up onto his shoulder. "See you in a week." The man grunted. "And by then, the brat should have enough discipline."

They reluctantly left, and she tightly held Kenshin's hand, as he guided her out of the forest.

* * *

When Kaoru woke, it was perfectly quiet. She frowned at first, because there wasn't the familiar sound of Kenji's haphazard running.

 _Oh, yeah. He's with Hiko-san right now._

She turned her head to see Kenshin sleeping next to her. He was completely relaxed, his breathing deep and even. They had returned to Tokyo in the late hours of last night and fallen into bed as soon as they were home. But today, Yahiko had taken the students to visit another dojo, so she and Kenshin were free to do what they wanted.

She moved to him, rustling the blanket, and buried her face in his chest. Her fingers idly played with his loose hair, and within seconds, she was caressing the back of his neck. It would have been innocent enough, but a current of excitement ran through her anyway. It had been a while since they had been intimate. After Kenji's birth, they were often too tired to attempt anything. Whenever they did make love, it was at night and without candles.

Kenshin's eyes suddenly opened, startling her for a moment before he wrapped his free arm around her. "Good morning, Kaoru."

"Morning." Heat spread across her face, and she wriggled out of his grasp. "Um, we should probably have breakfast now."

It was past the ninth hour, and she hurriedly prepared the tea while he cooked their meal. It was quiet, without Kenji's enthusiastic talking, she realized. He liked being in the kitchen, darting between them and asking if he could do something as well. They usually gave him some minor task to perform, like placing the chopsticks on the table, but that was Hiko's problem this morning.

Kaoru had finished pouring the tea, when she looked up and frowned. "Kenshin, we don't need three bowls today."

He blinked. "Ah, that's true. Sorry, this one is used to bringing out three." He removed the extra, and with the mishap corrected, they ate. She started a conversation about the new students, but after they finished their breakfast, she shifted the focus to her real point.

"Well, we're going to be alone today." She began. "So what should we do?"

"The weather is nice. Perhaps, we could go for a walk." His suggestion was unnervingly tame, and she bit back a groan.

"Sure, but I was thinking we could stay inside. Don't you agree, Kenshin?" She leaned closer, gripping the inside of his thigh. He sharply inhaled, and she grinned. "But you have to catch me first." She had enough time to watch his pupils dilate, before she took off for the bedroom.

Of course, he was fast and caught up to her, just as she slid the door open. She could barely breathe, she was laughing so hard. Then, she yelped when his arm came under her legs, and he carried her inside.

He set her down onto the futon but didn't let her go. His head dropped to rest on her shoulder, as he gripped her waist. "This one's caught you." His voice was soft and low.

"You did." She agreed, turning her mouth towards him for a kiss. It was a pleasantly firm kiss, but not quite enough. She slipped her fingers under his gi, gliding over his skin insistently. He quickly shrugged out of his clothes, tossing them away without a care, and she hurried to do the same.

But as soon as she did, self-consciousness washed over her. Her sides had filled out more, and there were white, jagged stretch marks on her belly. She jumped when he bent to kiss one of the thin lines. When he gave her a questioning glance, she tried to explain herself.

"It's just different, in the light." She pinched a bit of fat above her navel, frowning at how it hadn't disappeared with teaching. "I'm not like how I was before."

"And this one doesn't want that." He took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Because we have Kenji now, and this family is the best gift you've given to this one. This one only wants to move forward. If you're concerned, don't worry. Even as time passes, you will always be beautiful."

His words flustered her, and she fell heavily onto her back. "Alright, I get it. Now, come on, every second counts."

"Yes, yes." He wryly said and parted her legs. Then, he stopped, his gaze locked onto her.

Alarm coursed through her, and she almost sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His smile was far too innocent, as he rubbed his thumb over her damp folds. He was making her wetter, with every stroke. "This one's looking, that's all."

"S-stop looking, you've seen it all before." She stammered, frustrated by his fleeting touch and the desperate way her hips jerked towards him.

"But it's been a long time." Two of his fingertips moved just inside her, causing her to squirm.

"And that's exactly why-ah!" Her mind flashed white with pleasure when his fingers suddenly went deeper, in a thrusting motion. He pulled them out just as quickly, and she glared at him. "You're being mean."

The comment didn't bother him, because he was lazily petting her thighs. "Since it's been so long, this one has to go slow."

"You have the whole week to go slow!" Kaoru reached up to grab him by the shoulders, bringing him down for an aggressive kiss. She moved her hand between them, and he gasped when she cupped his hard length. "See? You don't want to either."

Kenshin huffed at that, but he adjusted himself so he could slide into her. There were a few seconds of awkwardness, as they fumbled with their limbs. She started to giggle, it was like they were newlyweds again, and he grinned too. But they soon found the right places to settle into, and the familiar passion took over. She was dimly aware of uncomfortable stretching but decided she didn't care. Her husband's strained face was a lovely sight, and he was hot and full within her. He reached down to attend to her swollen clit, and the sensation of instant warmth drew a cry from her.

"Here, Kaoru." He coaxed. "You should come first. Nearly there…a little more…"

She bit at her lip, trying to resist. "Mmf…no…together…"

She hooked her legs around him and brought him closer, deepening the angle. It worked; he shuddered and collapsed onto his elbows above her. They didn't speak after that, only concentrating on being with each other. She tensed up first, urgently digging her nails into his back. He understood and covered her mouth with his, right before climax overwhelmed them. There was pure satisfaction, surging under her skin and lingering after the world returned beyond them. His eyes were gleaming as he moved off her, so they could cuddle in the afterglow.

After a while, she exhaled. "Sorry."

"Hm, what for?"

"We might not take that walk." The soreness she felt was _ridiculous_.

"This one doesn't mind." He gave a short laugh and kissed her again.

* * *

The following days were languid, for the most part. When Yahiko decided to sponge off them for dinner that first night, he had taken one look at their content faces and immediately left. He must have convinced the students that their head instructor and her husband should be left alone, because the next morning, there was a note stating that they'd be demonstrating at other dojos for the week. So, it seemed that everyone would win out in this situation.

Or, at least, that was what Kaoru thought. Of course, it was nice to spend time with Kenshin. The second afternoon was spent dining at the Akabeko, with a comedic play afterwards. They were caught in a sudden shower on the way home, and she beat him to the bathhouse. He _might_ have let her win because he shut the door, and they didn't emerge until the dark clouds gave way to the stars. After dinner, they shared a bottle of sake on the porch, his hand over hers as they slowly kissed.

But she counted off each day on the calendar, always eyeing the end of the week. During their stroll through the market, she purchased a bolt of blue cloth, to sew into a new little coat for the winter. The silence in the mornings became something to endure, rather than appreciate, and her arms ached whenever she saw children run past the dojo. She missed Kenji, and so did Kenshin. She had caught him cleaning their son's room, wistfully looking at each strewn toy he removed from the floor. He had set aside some of the salt and nori in advance, for preparing their son's favorite onigiri.

It was the fifth evening without Kenji, when she declared. "I haven't seen Misao-chan in a while. How about we visit her and Aoshi?"

He took the hint. "Yes, we should leave with the first train in the morning."

They arrived in Kyoto before noon, and when they entered the Aoiya, Misao happily greeted them. "Long time no see, you two! Huh? Kenji-chan isn't here today?" She glanced behind them.

"He's been staying with Shishou for the week, but we decided to arrive early." Kenshin replied. "We're only stopping by for today."

"Oh, is that all?" She drooped. "There goes my plan of giving you a tour of Kyoto's finest cultural hotspots…"

"They don't have the time for that, Misao." The low voice was right behind them, and they jumped. Only Misao was unsurprised, reverting to her old cheer.

"Aoshi-sama! You're back from meditating at the temple?"

He nodded, stepping around Kenshin and Kaoru. "Yes, it went well."

"Good, so the four of us can have lunch together, at least. We'll treat you, like the great hosts we are." Misao grinned, before herding them out into the street.

Their table at the restaurant was next to a window, and Kaoru had a view of the rows of buildings. Beyond the city, Kenji was waiting for them. Was he eating enough? Had he cried? If he was hurt in any way, Hiko would pay for it. She was cracking her knuckles, she realized, and that across the table, Kenshin was pensively looking in the same direction.

Misao had insisted on ordering. "The cold soba is really good, although I like my sauce spicy. It's not as good without wasabi, don't you think so?"

"Hm? Oh, of course." Kaoru managed to remark.

"This one prefers without." Kenshin had been paying attention, although his gaze hadn't left the window.

The cold soba really was good and Kaoru was grateful for the company, but she was jittery with anticipation. After they exited the restaurant, Aoshi excused himself and his younger companion. "We'll leave you alone. Feel free to stay at the Aoiya tonight."

"We will, so we'll see you later." Kaoru confirmed, with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you." Kenshin added, and he led her in the direction of the distant forest. They walked quickly and in silence, until he spoke again when they reached the trees. "Shishou wouldn't be happy, if he knew we were here."

"We're just going to see if Kenji's alright." She defended. "Should we check the house first?"

"Yes, but we can approach from the back." He said. However, as they were getting close, he abruptly stopped in front of her. "They're not there."

"They aren't?" She peered around him, frowning. He must have sensed the lack of any ki, and it did seem too quiet for Kenji to be around. "Maybe they're training somewhere?"

"They could be." He continued walking, not even making a sound, and Kaoru did her best to copy him. They circled a clearing of bamboo, passed by a stream, and even tried glancing at the waterfall, but there was no sign of their son or Kenshin's master. "It's alright, we'll find them." Her husband kept saying, squeezing her hand to comfort her.

But their options were running low. They were forced to return to the house, which was still empty, but Kenshin hurried to the front. There was a fishing line strung between a couple of branches, and a little boy's muddy clothing was draped over it. He sighed in relief. "This one knows where they are. There's a hidden lake, that's only used for bathing. It isn't far, but they should be finished by now. We can find a good place to hide." He gave a harmless smile.

Some minutes later, they were crouched behind a large cluster of bushes, squinting through the leaves. A shallow rivulet gurgled between them and the beaten path they were watching. The summer heat was intense on their heads, and the cicadas made raucous noise around them.

"Are you sure they'll come through this way?" She asked dubiously. A bead of perspiration trailed down her temple, and she absently wiped it away.

"Mostly sure. If Shishou didn't change his routine, that is…" He said, and she was about to express her dismay when he urgently clasped her shoulder. She didn't understand at first, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

And then, there was Kenji. He looked clean, bundled into a fresh yukata. There was a large branch in his grip, and he dragged it in the earth behind him. Kaoru was happy enough to finally see him, but she strained her ears to hear what he was saying.

"…don't like mushrooms. No mushrooms for dinner!"

"Yeah? Your father doesn't like them either. That's why he's so small." At the sound of that scornful voice, Kenshin stiffened next to her. Hiko was following Kenji, keeping a few steps back. "And pick up your branch. Are you going to treat your 'sword' like that?"

Kenji lifted it a fraction but continued to talk. "It is not a sword. This is a shinai, because it isn't shiny." He stopped to perform two forward strikes, the way he had been taught in the dojo. "One, two!"

"That's nice, now keep walking and don't bother to roll around in the dirt again. Otherwise, I'll make you eat more mushrooms."

"Small, small mushrooms, big mushrooms, they taste…bad!" He stuck out his tongue for emphasis.

Kaoru grinned at the adorable sight, and her gaze drifted to Kenshin for his reaction. He was smiling, his body tilting forward as if poised to run over there. Suddenly, his bangs caught into the greenery, and he winced. She helped him untangle the mess, but one of the branches rustled and swayed into the air like a flag. Across the stream, Hiko paused in his tracks.

Too late, she noticed that she had unconsciously raised her head. Kenshin pulled her down just in time, and a strange buzzing sound filled the air next to her. She glanced at him. Was he trying to imitate the cicadas?! That was definitely a trick she heard before!

Hiko might have bought it, because Kenji's chatter grew fainter and so did the heavier footsteps following him. Once it was quiet again, Kenshin slowly guided her backwards, and she forced herself to lift her feet.

But they had seen Kenji, and that made time speed up until evening. Kaoru stared at the dark ceiling of their inn room, feeling terribly awake. Kenshin's hand found hers, gently stroking for comfort.

"It's only a little longer. Kenji's been good, apparently."

"I know. We're the ones who missed him more."

"But he was thinking of home. He had excellent form with that branch." He commented.

"He did, but I just want him to _be_ home." She turned so he could hold her properly, and they fell asleep like that.

They headed out as soon as the sun rose, after they said their goodbyes to the drowsy residents of the Aoiya. The morning played out differently, because as they approached, Kenji and Hiko were already leaving, presumably for a training spot. They weren't expected until the afternoon anyway, but Kaoru took the first step in following their son. She was curious, about Hiko's promised 'discipline'.

But it was surprisingly difficult to follow them. The winding path was misleading, and even Kenshin needed a moment at each junction to figure out the correct direction. At length, he said. "Near the river, there's a boulder, that serves as a good vantage point."

It was terribly slippery, but it overlooked the river and an abundance of dense plants. Two figures, one large and one small, were sitting on the riverbank. A fishing rod was in Hiko's hands, and Kenji was reaching for it, wanting to try.

"Let Kenji do it!" He insisted, clawing at Hiko's sleeve.

"This is exactly what I meant. You have to be patient." He shifted the fishing rod away from Kenji's grasp. "If you sit quietly and _behave_ , you can hold it for a minute."

Kaoru expected Kenji to double down, but to her pleasant surprise, he obeyed. He did give the coveted fishing rod a few longing glances, but he kept still. "He's being very good." She murmured. "Hiko-san's discipline really works, huh?"

Kenshin was more reserved. "Shishou is strict, but we have to see how Kenji acts, if he gets that fishing rod."

The minutes ticked by, and the fishing rod didn't bob. It seemed Hiko wasn't exactly a master at fishing, because he surrendered. "You've been patient, so here's your reward."

"Yay!" He allowed Hiko to adjust his grip on the fishing rod, before jerking it in the water. The line gleamed and that was the only indication before it happened. Perhaps, the hook was caught onto a rock, but they never figured it out. Regardless of the cause, the rod suddenly stretched forward. Kenji leaned with it, one foot scrambling off the riverbank.

"Kenji!" She wasn't sure who shouted, her or Kenshin or both, but they stumbled over each other. She felt herself slip off the boulder and her stomach drop, before Kenshin tightened his body around her. There was a split second, when she saw Hiko pull Kenji back and stare directly at them.

Then, they crashed into the bushes below.

* * *

"I had expected this from my idiot apprentice, but I was wrong to think the tanuki girl would rein him back." Hiko muttered.

"We're still here, Shishou." Kenshin pointed out, while Kaoru picked another leaf out of his hair. The fall had been from a short height and the impact was cushioned, so they weren't hurt, save for a few minor scrapes. They were sitting at Hiko's table, as if they were going to be reprimanded. Meanwhile, their son had sprawled across their laps, wanting to be spoiled. He had clung to them after the crash drew his attention, and he hadn't let go yet.

"And I could tell, ever since yesterday."

Kaoru froze. "What? You knew we were there? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It wouldn't be as fun otherwise." He had the nerve to grin.

"Then, we should be going." Kenshin was irritated, although he was trying to hide it under a neutral expression. He gently moved Kenji so they both stood, and Kaoru followed suit. Her husband curtly nodded at his master. "Kenji should be home now, it's been long enough for him."

Hiko waved dismissively. "We were perfectly fine. Weren't we, brat? Go on and tell your parents."

"Yes! Umm…Kenji did…uh…fishing! And…"

"And that's enough." He interrupted. "You can say the rest of it later."

"We can hear it on the train." Kaoru clarified, lifting Kenji onto her hip.

He tried to wriggle away, blinking at Hiko. "No more practice?"

"No, that's it. You're going home, so your training stops."

Kenji looked downcast, his little hand clenching his shirt.

"We'll continue next summer." Hiko gruffly said, and Kenji's smile was brighter than the midsummer sun. It was sweet, but it was utterly ruined by Hiko's next statement. "If there's another brat by then, bring that one too."

"Shishou!" Kenshin was indignant and Kaoru blushed, but the man only gave a mocking laugh before telling them to leave.

In the train car, Kenji talked incessantly about the past week. From what could be deciphered through his simple speech, Hiko's discipline consisted of small chores and basic stances. The daily reward had been a walk through the surrounding area, which pleased Kenji to no end. "The forest is big! There was a deer, but it ran away, and it had a baby deer too."

"Is that so?" Kenshin's tone was mildly interested, as he ran a hand through Kenji's short hair. "You were lucky to see them."

"Tou-san and Kaa-san were at home." He was obviously disappointed that they hadn't shared in the experience.

"We were, and we missed you very much." Kaoru said. "But we were okay, because you had fun, right?"

"Yeah." He puffed out his chest. "Kenji didn't cry. Kenji is a strong boy."

"Is that what Hiko-san told you?" She received a nod in answer, and she laughed when he crawled into her lap for a hug. He wanted to be praised, and she tightly squeezed him. It was good to do so again. "Kaa-san is happy you didn't cry."

That satisfied him, and he beamed. He then moved to Kenshin, who gave a doting smile. "Yes, you were strong this week, so we'll have onigiri for dinner to celebrate."

The rest of the journey was calm, and the three of them napped, lulled by the rhythmic sway of the train. Kaoru only woke when they stopped at the station, with Kenshin's arm around her and Kenji nestled between them. It was a comforting feeling, because in that peaceful moment, their family was complete once more. She was almost sorry to wake them up, but their reunion wasn't truly finished yet.

When they reached the gate, the sun lit the house with a bright golden glow. Kenji ran inside first, loudly announcing in every room that he was home. At her side, her husband wordlessly offered his hand to her. She smiled as she interlaced their fingers, and they crossed the threshold together.


End file.
